


Vid: Holding Out for a Hero

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Gene Hunt.





	Vid: Holding Out for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> First made and posted in January 2008.

**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero

 **Music:** 'Holding Out for a Hero' by Jennifer Saunders

 **Fandom:** Life on Mars

 **Summary:** Gene Hunt.

 **Length:** 3:19

 **Note:** Originally posted [HERE](http://odessie.livejournal.com/13050.html). Download not available (afraid I've lost the original file somehow!)


End file.
